


falcon

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: 2k15 friends project [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"person 1 fulfils person 2's biggest dream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	falcon

**Author's Note:**

> para: helena

“Você pode fazer o favor de me dizer aonde estamos indo?”

“É uma surpresa.”

“Você sabe que odeio surpresas.”

Finn riu baixinho, continuando a conduzir Poe pelos corredores com as mãos em seus olhos. O outro homem tinha os braços estendidos por questão de segurança. Por mais que ele conhecesse a base, não fazia ideia de para onde podiam estar indo.

O som familiar de motores e droides o fizeram franzir o cenho. Estavam no galpão das naves.

“Cuidado agora.”

“Seria muito mais fácil tomar cuidado se você me dissesse pra onde vamos.”

“Alguém já te disse que você pergunta demais?”

Poe o xingou baixinho. Sentiu o piso embaixo dos seus pés começando a se inclinar e ele subiu a rampa com o amigo ainda tampando seus olhos.

“Cuidado com a,” bateu com a testa num cano, “cabeça.” Ouviu Finn rir baixinho atrás de si.

Ele sentia um cheiro familiar, mas que não conseguia dizer exatamente o que era. Mais alguns passos e eles pararam.

“Tcharãm!” Finn tirou as mãos dos seus olhos e ele piscou algumas vezes para acostumá-los com as luzes.

Estavam na Millenium Falcon.

Poe suspirou e se virou para Finn, que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.

“E aí? O que achou?”

“Finn,” começou devagar. “Não é a primeira vez que eu entro aqui.”

“Entrar não é a questão.” Andou até uma das cadeiras de piloto e se sentou, batendo com a mão no outro assento. “Hoje você vai pilotar.”

Poe soltou uma gargalhada alta.

“Rey nunca me deixaria pilotar a Falcon. Ela cuida dessa nave com quase tanta dedicação quanto o próprio Han Solo."

“Eu sabia que você duvidaria, por isso,” retirou um papel dobrado de dentro da jaqueta, “Rey deixou por escrito.” Estendeu-lhe.

“‘Eu, Rey, dona da Millennium Falcon e melhor piloto das galáxias’,” leu em voz alta e revirou os olhos, “‘deixo Poe Dameron pilotar minha nave no próximo sábado a pedido do idiota do Finn. Essa será a primeira e última vez e se tiver um único arranhão eu mato os dois.’ Sempre um doce de pessoa.” Os dois riram.

“Acredita agora?”

“Eu não acredito que você conseguiu convencer a Rey. Você tem noção de há quanto tempo eu peço isso a ela?”

“Tenho.” Finn se levantou, foi até o outro, ainda de pé, e segurou no seu braço para puxá-lo. “Vem logo, senta aqui, vamos dar uma volta.”

Ele desvencilhou seu braço e abraçou o amigo, segurando-o forte contra seu corpo. Finn sorriu e retribuiu, envolvendo a cintura do piloto. Poe tinha o rosto pressionado contra a curva do pescoço e do ombro do outro e lágrimas nos olhos. Palavras de agradecimento saíam baixinho por entre seus lábios, sua respiração perto demais fazendo com que Finn tremesse levemente em seus braços.

Ambos tinham noção que aquele abraço durava tempo demais para algo entre apenas amigos, mas, por algum motivo, nenhum dos dois queria se afastar. Poe se sentia nas nuvens por ter seu maior sonho finalmente realizado e Finn estava em êxtase apenas por ver seu melhor amigo tão feliz. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas costas do outro e ele sorriu, apertando-o ainda mais forte.

Poe levantou o rosto levemente, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse encontrar os olhos do outro. Estavam extremamente perto, as respirações se mesclando. Finn podia sentir o cheiro de morango da pasta de dente do amigo. O piloto abriu a boca para falar algo.

Um barulho alto do lado de fora da nave fez com que ambos pulassem de susto e se afastassem. Entreolharam-se e ambos puderam sentir as bochechas esquentando. Poe não disse que o que começara, mas o momento havia passado. Soltou um pigarro e foi até o assento do piloto.

“Ok, vamos dar uma volta nessa belezura.”

“Se você falar belezura mais uma vez eu deixo de ser seu amigo.”

Poe ligou a nave, olhando uma última vez para Finn no outro banco – ele tinha os lábios esticados num sorriso. Sorriu mais uma vez antes de dar os comandos necessários para pilotar a Falcon.


End file.
